


Wow

by Melie



Category: Wolf's Rain
Genre: F/M, Français | French, POV First Person, Sad, Spoilers
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-21
Updated: 2005-07-21
Packaged: 2018-02-20 21:15:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2443391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>C'est ce qu'il a pensé, dès qu'il l'a vue. SPOILERS sur toute la série.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow

Wow.

Y avait rien de plus à dire.

Tu es apparue et… wow.

C'est vrai que ça manquait un peu de femelle dans notre petit groupe. Mais tu n'étais pas la première louve venue. Enfin… si, en fait. Mais c'était toi. Pas n'importe qui. Toi.

J'ai su tout de suite qu'il fallait que je reste auprès de toi. Quitte à ce que je te paraisse ennuyeux. Quitte à ce que tu me fuie après.

Mais tu ne m'as pas fui. Je t'ai suivie, je t'ai parlé, mais tu ne m'as pas rejeté. Un bon point pour Hige! Enfin!

Il y avait ce maître que tu adulais. J'aurais presque pu être jaloux de lui. Mais bon, je le détestais déjà, de toute manière. Quelle idée de nous poursuivre comme ça… bien sûr, plus tard, j'ai compris. J'ai compris qu'il n'avait rien d'autre. Que… cette haine, cette volonté de nous exterminer, nous, les loups. Il n'avait rien d'autre que cela. Il n'avait plus de femme, plus de fils, plus de maison… juste sa haine, et toi.

Il t'aimait, tu sais. Cela se lisait dans ses yeux. Même lorsqu'il t'a rejetée… je suis persuadé qu'il t'aimait. Tu étais son amie la plus fidèle. Malgré ce sang de loup dans tes veines, il t'aimait.

Et moi aussi je t'aime. Mais pas de la même manière, bien sûr.

Bien sûr que je ne t'aurais jamais laissée seule. Bien sûr que je ne l'aurai jamais voulu. Moi, j'ai une personne à protéger, et c'est toi. Et c'est pour ça que je t'ai demandé de m'attendre, ce jour là.

Et quand j'ai vu que tu n'y étais pas… je me suis senti désespéré. Les autres avaient beau me dire des choses sages, des choses justes… tout ce que je voyais, moi, c'était que tu n'étais pas là.

Et je t'ai cherché. Il fallait avancer, bien sûr, mais je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de tenter de capter ton odeur… c'était plus fort que moi.

Finalement… finalement, je t'ai vu courir vers moi… et je me suis senti heureux, mes blessures ne me faisaient plus souffrir… classique, peut-être, mais…

Maintenant aussi je suis heureux, malgré tout. Parce que je suis à côté de toi. Parce qu'il faut toujours qu'il en soit ainsi. Nous serons toujours ensemble, Blue, toi et moi, toujours ensemble, maintenant.

J'ai mal, mais je n'y pense pas trop. Quand Tsume va arriver… j'espère qu'il m'écoutera. J'espère qu'il acceptera. Ce sera le plus beau cadeau qu'il m'ait jamais fait. Me permettre de mourir à tes côtés, ma Blue.

Quand je pense à tout ce que nous avons fait… tout ce que nous avons parcouru… jusqu'où nous sommes allés… je ne l'aurais jamais cru.

Blue, ma Blue, tu ne dis pour rien, c'est sans doute déjà terminé pour toi. Mais je te rejoins bientôt, j'entends Tsume qui arrive, Tsume qui va nous trouver, toi et moi…

Toi et moi… toi et moi jusqu'à la fin…


End file.
